Deslivros:Guia do autêntico macho
categoria:desmanuais categoria:!Deslivros thumb|Não existem mais homens de verdade. Se surpreendeu consigo mesmo comprando um gel esfoliante? Te deram de presente uma camisa cor de rosa e pensou em colocá-la? Está lendo - e levando a sério - '' Os homens são de marte e as mulheres são de vênus''? Não nos estranha. Sim, é que hoje em dia a sociedade esta em uma autêntica crise. Vivemos num mundo confuso. Os desastres naturais, o terrorismo e as guerras são sintomas inequívocos da grande tragédia que acerca a humanidade: os homens estão virando maricas. Depilam o peito, as pernas, as axilas e até os genitais! O que nos falta?? (é uma pergunta retórica, por favor, não tenha idéias). Não colocam só o desodorante, mas também a loção pós-barba. Tem que ser sensíveis, e chorar, mas não porque Bruce Willis esta conversando emotivamente com o policial negro que o ajuda desde fora do edifício Nakatomi,mas sim porque Meg Ryan ou Julia Roberts vê o seu amor de infância com outra e chora no ombro de seu amigo gay. Há alguns anos os homens vêm se maquiando ou colocando creme de baba de caracol para ser mais atraentes. E tudo isto, em muitos casos, sem serem gays! Evidentemente, o mundo têm se esquecido da autêntica virilidade. Para recuperá-la, oferecemos a todos os aspirantes a serem homens de verdade este Guía do autêntico macho, que os ajudará a recuperar as boas maneiras nesta sociedade metrosexual. Fundamental: Coçar o saco thumb|150 px|Este tio é um autêntico macho, vê como ele coça o seu saco? Um autêntico macho tem os ovos e o pênis tão grandes e másculos que necesita acomodá-los continuamente. Se Deus lhe forneceu um material pequeno, mesmo assim, tem que acomodá-lo. ponha tua mão direita na coxa, agarre seu saco e mova-o até em cima de um lado para o outro. Faça descaradamente, para que todos te vejam. Um autêntico macho nunca se envergonha de seus gestos virís. Faça na rua, em casa, no elevador, enquanto espera o ônibus, Quando está no sofá vendo a televisão, na fila do supermercado... Sempre é um bom momento para coçar o saco. No banheiro Têm loção pós-barba? Gel hidratante para a ducha? Máscara para o cabelo? É um fresco! Joga tudo no lixo! Faça rápido, antes que alguém veja todas essas frescuragens e duvide de sua virilidade. Se alguém estiver olhando depois que você jogue no lixo, coçe o saco. Um autêntico macho não se ducha, asssim será un macho 110%, já que concentrará mais e mais seus aromas masculinos. Se por algum motivo se ve obligado a duchar-se, ele o faz com sabão (preferencialmente aquele feito com óleo velho), e se o passa pelo corpo diretamente, ele deixa uma boa dose de virilidade pels corpo. Sua barba Um autêntico macho sempre, absolutamente sempre, leva um resquício de barba de três dias. Isso faz com que qualquer um que toque sua cara se arranhe e possa notar o quão duro é. Além disso, um autêntico macho se barbeia com uma navalha (as maquininhas de barbear são não são mais baitolage que base para unha). A roupa interior thumb|left|Uma cueca de uma equipe de futebol é de macho? Se te permitir acomodar o pacote, a resposta é sim. Você pode trocá-la no máximo quatro vezes por semana. Nada de ajustados e, jamais, use tanga se não quiser que os autores deste manual vão a tua casa e te darem uma patada no teu cu,já que você merecerá. Só verá tangas quando você pegar um traveco no parque da Luz. Pra você basta umas cuecas suficientemente soltos para que seus documentos respirem, e para que possa acomodar sempre que sentir falta. O autêntico macho na sociedade Um autêntico macho tem um comportamento social que é um exemplo de genuína masculinidade. Deve gritar, insultar e cuspir. Também fazer concursos de peidos com outros machos. Aqui vai um guia mais detalhado para as situacões mais habituais: Assistindo futebol thumb|O futebol, esporte de autênticos machos que coçam o saco. Esta é tua atividade social favorita a partir de agora. Deve reunir-se com teus amigos, tomar cerveja (a partir de agora pode esquecer-se das demais bebidas alcoólicas), xingar a mãe do árbitro e insultar aos rivais. Se alguma vez for ao estádio, não se esqueça de arremessar objetos no estádio, há a possibilidade que acerte na cabeça de algum assistente técnico, ou no árbitro, se tiver a sorte de passar da cerca. Se ganhar, celebre com seus amigos, e logo coce o saco. Na Boate A esse tipo de lugar irá apenas e exclusivamente em busca do sexo oposto (se o sexo que o atrai não é o oposto, sinto muito, está equivocado, deveria ler o guia como fazer escova, que pervertem nossos filhos com seus trejeitos e não sabem apreciar o valor de um belo par de seios). Nunca, repito, nunca, Dançará. Dançar é para viados. Se alguém mencionar Patrick Swayze (o de Dirty Dancing), deve recordar-lhe que esse idiota também interpretou uma drag queen em outro filme, assim não vale como exemplo de macho. Parará tranquilamente e olhará para o horizonte em busca de fêmeas com as quais quer praticar sexo. Não se esqueça, coce o saco. No trabalho Há poucas profissões dignas de um autêntico macho: pedreiro, boxeador, gigolô, assassino profissional, caçador de recompensas e policial militar com tendências à brutalidade. Falando nisso, esqueça dos trabalhos de oficina, e também de ser artista. Sobre tudo, não se dedique a ser cantor. Esta gente faz coisas como chorar, ter sentimentos e um montão de bibas. Ah, quase me esqueci, não participe nunca de um Reality show. Todas putas thumb|Mesmo que seja difícil resistir à tentação, recorde um autêntico macho só gosta de mulheres. Como imaginou pelo título, nesta seção falaremos da relação do autêntico macho com as mulheres. As mulheres são objetos de desejo. No melhor dos casos, elas são o lugar onde inserirá seu pênis. Na pior, reprimidas estreitas que não querem que as comam. Neste último caso, leia a seguiente seção. A Sedução O autêntico macho é um maestro da sedução, mas da SEDUÇÃO com maiúsculas, da que já não há. Esqueça as flores, os bombons e toda essa merda. Um autêntico macho usará seus viris punhos para salvar as vaginas à mulher que deseja de algum meliante que a estja atacando (sempre há algum meliante atacando às gostosas, ou nunca viu isso num filme?), e depois coçará o saco. Graças a esse esbanjamento de testosterona, a fêmea em questão sentirá tal desejo que se atirará em cima de você. A vida em par Um autêntico macho cedo ou tarde deverá viver com uma mulher que conquistou, sobretudo para que ninguém pense que não quer casars-e por ser gay. Quando a convivência se inicia, o autêntico macho ordenará a sua mulher que se encarregue da limpeza, a comida y todo o resto. Você já faz bastante trabalhando e trazendo o dinheiro para casa. No seu lugar o autêntico macho só tem duas obrigações: Assistir futebol e coçar saco. A Cultura thumb|Não há nada mais macho que um filme de cowboys. Para ser um autêntico macho tem que aplicar-se a fundo, e isso inclui cultivar o intelecto com obras realmente viris. Cinema Clint Eastwood será um guia a seguir, deve fumar puros e quando acabar e ver que vai queimar a boca... Deixe, tome un trago de whiski, no gargalho e logo, coce o saco. Chuck Norris, por exemplo é O modelo, contudo você jamais chegará perto. Então siga Bruce Willis e Jean-Claude Van Damme, capazes de fazer artes marciais sen dar gritinhos de garota. Também Arnold Schwarzenegger, Sylvester Stallone e inclua Charles Bronson (os clássicos como Era uma vez no oeste nunca morrem). Die Hard (Duro de matar, porque La jungla de cristal - título desta película na Espanha- não é suficientemente macho) é a melhor filme da historia (após os de Chuck) e John McClane, agora e sempre, outro modelo a imitar. Se vê uma cópia de Titanic, Ghost ou Uma bela mulher, faça um favor à humanidade e queime-a (literalmente). Logo queima-la, coce o saco. Música O autêntico macho escuta rock, desses que pode ouvir algo na sua Harley Davidson, cabelos ao vento. A canção mais viril por excelência é Born to be wild. Literatura Ademais da biografia de Charles Bronson, pode ler crônicas de futebol ou boxe. As revistas pornográficas estarão sempre a teu alcance. Ler outra cosa é de nerd, que nunca ficou sabendo se é um homem de verdade. Teatro Teatro é para frescos que se acham mais intelectuais por frequentarem esses lugares, e que na verdade so querem disfarssar sua viadegem. Não se fala mais nisso. Últimos conselhos * Não comas verduras. O autêntico macho come carne, e se está crua, melhor. * Exercite seus músculos, mas nunca numa academia (é caro e está cheio de gays). Pode por un banco de pesos na tua casa, ainda que o ideal é arrastar pesados troncos pela neve. * Nunca, jamais chore. Para conseguir ao 100%, pode treinar-se descascando cebolas todos os dias. * Por último, mas não menos importante, todos os dias, ao levantar-se, Coce o Saco. Mais material carregado de testosterona * Duro * Homem * Machismo * Heterosexualidade Categoria:Manuais